


Mystery Fellowship Theater

by lynndyre



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Members of the fellowship discuss a few things from 'The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'.</p>
<p>All in fun. ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Fellowship Theater

"Explain to me again the wisdom of the elves who marshal their armies only to reach the battlefield and at once turn for home?"

Legolas kept his look of affront for only a moment, before Gimli's chuckles broke through the curtain of his beard. "Ah! I will have to advise my king how much more majestic he might appear, were he mounted on a great northern elk."

Gimli's eyes twinkled. "Perhaps we might find one."

"In truth, I do not think the Greenwood would allow the animal to move! Our trees are woven too close for such antlers." Legolas' smile spread, teasing. "And are dwarves so devoted to their axes that they regularly implant them in their bodies?"

Gimli brought up one of his small throwing axes, and held it poised as though it grew from his skull. Legolas burst into bright laughter.

Pippin pulled his pipe from between his teeth. "I wonder if Gandalf has ever had birds nesting in his hat."

Legolas and Gimli collapsed against each other and fairly howled with mirth.


End file.
